Request a Hogwarts Group
Forum Page If you would like to request a Group than request one below! But before you do please follow these steps: #Using 'Header 2' write 'Request Group - House(s) You Want' (e.g Request Group - Gryffindor and Hufflepuff). #Using normal text state how many people you would like and whether they are Male/Female. (Up to 4 x Male and 4 x Female). #Then say what house you would like each student to be in and say how you would like each of them to look (hair and colour, eyes and colour, skin tone, uniform, etc). If you don't have any preferences and would rather I made it up then just ask but I as long as I have the amount of people, the gender and house! #Sign your signature using the'Signature Button' located near the top. #'Publish your request!' Also here is some more information and rules: *'Please' don't change others requests as this will could cause banning and it will upset others - We want this wiki to have a kind, friendly environment. *It could take a few days for you to get your group of students but if you feel I may not have noticed it just Owl Me! *At the moment I am the only person who is creating groups so if you get a reply to your request and it is not me do not accept it. (My reply will have my 'Signature' - e.g Le Trix 17:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC)). *The reason I am setting this "forum" out on a page is because it is easier to view and to get inspirations from others! Request Below... (Here's an example) Request Group - Gryffindor and Slytherin (EXAMPLE REQUEST) I would like my group to be in Gryffindor and Slytherin. I would like two females (both with pale skin), one in Gryffindor and the other in Slytherin facing each other. Could they both be in matching uniform (depending on their house) and could the Slytherin look evil whilst the Gryffindor brave and kind. Also could they both be holding a wand! From Le Trix 17:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---REPLY Here is your group. I hope you like it! From Le Trix 17:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Request Group - Ravenclaw I have been trying to make a group myself so I can get it exactly how I want it but I never seem to get it right so please could you make me a Ravenclaw group. Could they both be females in Ravenclaw Uniform (feel free to make it different) and could they look kind and clever. Also can one have pale skin and the other slightly darker. Otherwise you decide! Thanks so much! Crazykitty39 12:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---REPLY Here you go... Hope you like it! I hope it was okay that I made their uniform different but still both are Ravenclaw. If you don't like it message me back and I can make you another! Le Trix 12:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Soooooooooo much!!!! I love it! It is just perfect!